Recently, in an in-vehicle device such as a vehicle navigation device and a vehicle audio device, the weight of a display as a transforming element becomes large since the dimensions of the display becomes large.
In JP-A-2005-47483 corresponding to US Patent Application Publication No. 2005-0144819, the in-vehicle device includes an auxiliary force generating element for assisting displacement of the display. The auxiliary force generating element is composed of a spring, an ejecting lever, a support member and the like. The ejecting lever receives elastic force of the spring so that the ejecting lever ejects the upper side of the display. The support member supports the ejecting lever.
When the display moves from a storage position to a separate position, the display is ejected forward with using a slide element, which is connected to a lower side of the display. At this time, the auxiliary force generated by the auxiliary force generating element is applied to the upper side of the display.
However, the auxiliary force generating element includes many members such as the spring, the ejecting lever and the support member. Assembling process of the auxiliary force generating element and mounting process of the auxiliary force generating element in the display are complicated so that manufacturing time of the display becomes longer.
Since the weight of the display is large, the auxiliary force generating element needs to generate large auxiliary force so that the display is smoothly moved, i.e., displaced. However, it is difficult to mount the spring capable of generating the large auxiliary force in a limited space of the in-vehicle device.